SCF: Street Crime Fighters
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Need ideas to rate it T, and so it takes place in New York. OOC, slight AU. You've been warned. For T2 Angel


**SCF: Street Crime Fighters**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Streeet Fighter belongs to Capcom. All versions of CSI, and all places, characters, etc. belong to Danny Canon and Anthony Zuiker. I only own the characters I create; Criminals, victims, victims' familes and friends.**

 **Hi everyone. I'm back again. Wow! Fortieth story! And here I was hoping I'd at least finish Virtualegend first.**

 **So, after getting interested in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation again, and reading "Street Fighter: Son of Juri" by Heroes Tale, I got this idea in mind. I said at the end of the first chapter of my story: "Reading with the Street Fighters" that I would do a Street Fighter/CSI: New York Crossover? Well, her it is!**

 **Heads up: I only have Season 2 of CSI: NY, and Seasons 1, 2, 3, 5, & 11 of "Original" (Las Vegas) CSI. Plus the cases in CSI: NY aren't as interesting as the Vegas cases. (Much to my utter dismay!)**

 **As of Tuesday, Yu-Gi-Oh,** _ **Dawn of the Duel**_ **Arc, is no longer available on Netfilx! :'(**

 **The cases might be CSI: Las Vegas, the Addresses, Streets, etc. might be made up, AU, (Alternate Universe) and whatever else. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned!**

 **Cast:**

 **Grissom: Ryu**

 **Brass: Guile**

 **Katherine: Chun-Li**

 **Warrick: Ken**

 **Nick: Sakura**

 **Sarah: Ibuki**

 **My six favorite Street Fighter characters are; Three males; Ryu, Ken, and Guile, and three girls; Chun-Li, Ibuki, and Sakura. Sorry for all those Nick Stokes fans I offend, but it's MY story, therefore it goes by MY Rules!**

 _ **Italics is recordings and flashbacks.**_

 **T2 Angel: Here's my Street Fighter/CSI: NY Crossover. Really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Stage 1: Pilot; The Investigation Begins**

The night was as it always was in New York; Bustling, loads of traffic, and lights on in apartment buildings everywhere.

But there was something amiss, afoot... however they refer to it, about this particular night.

 _"My name is Elijah Jayden. I reside at 3821 Bleecker Street, New York, New York. I am 29 years of age... and I'm going to kill myself."_

The lone resident of the house strode into the bathroom, pistol in hand.

 _"I'd like to say I Love you to my mother Julie and my sister Janet. I'm so sorry. I wish it had never come to this. I just can't do it anymore. I love you, Mom..."_

 **BANG!**

 **# # #**

Later, Police cars and vans surround the residence. Two figures; One in white gi and red bandana, and one in camo pants and black tanktop with long blond hair like a brush, strode into the house.

Upon making their way into the bathroom, the one in white gi opened a case, put on rubber gloves, and took out a magnifying glass.

"Suicide," said the man with the brush hair, Captain Guile. "Bathtub to catch the bullet, open window so the stench alerts the neighbors, full tub so the blood drains with the water... Poor guy..."

Carefully, Ryu gripped a tiny little bug. He held it up to his face and examined it.

"Third stage of Larvae metamorphosis," he said. "This fellow had been dead a week."

"That's a maggot," Guile said as Ryu bagged the bug, "and he smells like garbage." Coughing at the smell, Guile checked his Gear S2 watch. "Oh, good. 10:40. If I'm lucky, I can make it for the first shot at the Half off after 11:00 deal."

Ryu, hearing and agreeing with his comrade, reached over and took the Gear S2 off the victim's wrist.

"These have Voice Memo feature, right?" he asked.

"So what about it?" asked Guile.

"This might be our suicide message..." Ryu opened the app and played the recording.

 **# # #**

 _"...I wish it had never come to this. I just can't do it anymore. I love you, Mom." BANG!_

The two women gasped at the sound of the gunshot.

"Oh my God!" Janet cried.

"Go upstairs, Janet," said Julie. After Janet left, Julie faced Ryu and Guile.

"This can't be happening..."

"We're so sorry about this Miss Jayden. We will find the one who did this to him." Ryu said.

"No," Julie replied, "you don't understand. This is his picture. But that's Not my baby boy's voice..."

 **End Notes: So maybe I'm ending it here. I'm sorry. Consider this a "Demo" of sorts, seeing as I need a way to do these so I can rate this story T, instead of M.**

 **Much as I HATE deleting Fun-Fiction stories, especially ones I write myself, I get the feeling I'm going to delete this one, if someone could only help me solve a couple of problems:**

 **1) How to do this so I can rate it T**

 **2) Certain places, addresses, club names, etc. that make it take place in New York**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
